I Want You Around
by Camilleon
Summary: B10AF. When Gwen and Kevin' situation starts to worry Ben, Julie helps him to set them a date. Oneshot KevinxGwen and a little BenxJulie


"Have fun you two

"Have fun you two." Said a red head waving at a couple. Then she whispered "And thank you Kevin for not acting like an immature baby _this time_."

"Whatever." Answered Kevin.

Ben and Julie slowly walked away as the car went away.

"What's up with them? They were acting all weird." Said Julie to Ben.

"You mean Gwen and Kevin? I haven't realized." Said Ben.

"Oh, that's ok then." Said Julie and continued to walk.

"But now you've mentioned it they seemed a little different." Thought Ben loudly.

"Well it is obvious that there is something between them." Said Julie.

"Well duh."

"Don't duh me. Have you even tried to help?" asked Julie.

"I don't know. I did ask once when Kevin was going to ask Gwen out" said Ben.

"Let me guess; no sound came afterwards." Said Julie.

"Well... no. You're right." Said Ben.

"And you asked that after someone else asked Gwen out, right?" said Julie with a grin on her face.

"How did you know that?" asked Ben suspiciously.

"Easy, I watch TV like every other person." She started to giggle.

"Aren't you a comedian." Said Ben.

"Well aren't you tired of their sexual tension. I mean if I were you and if I were a leader of a team that would make me a little nervous during fights." Said Julie turning towards Ben.

Ben stopped. He hit his head with his hand "Oh man! Great now you made me worry about this whole situation."

"Sorry." Said Julie.

"I'll be fine the time I solve this problem." beated Ben himself up.

"Than do I have the perfect solution for you." Said Julie happily.

"Wait Julie, I don't think matching Gwen with another boy would do the trick. I know I wouldn't like to be near Kevin if that happens." Said Ben anxiously.

"What?" Julie was a little suprised.

"I thought we were doing the '_guess before I say it_' thing." Answered Ben.

"Too bad you're such a lousy player, anyway what you said was like the worst thing to do. My plan is much better." Said Julie.

"You know what, I actually might go for it." Smiled Ben.

Lieing on her bed, the 15 year old red head was thinking the stuff they'd been through since Ben wore his Omnitrix again. They had been working with Ben's childhood enemy Kevin for weeks now and it was really suprising how much he had changed.

Even though he was still his mostly selfish, arrogant, impolite self, she still couldn't stop herself for having feelings for him.

She did her best to make him ask her out, but there was still no sound from that side. Another person would have given up ages ago, but Gwen was no ordinary person she couldn't even give up on a small fish, but this situation even pushed her to give up.

Kevin was sitting in an empty room when Ben suddenly barged in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Kevin angrily.

"I found another Plumber's kid and this one is pretty powerful." Explained Ben.

"So, why are you here?" asked Kevin.

"She's a little arrogant so we need to work undercover." Said Ben.

"You're not serious, that's like so lame." Grinned Kevin.

"Too bad, Gwen was looking forward to it, said it would be fun and we would gain new experience. Plus Grandpa Max's last mission was also undercover." Said Ben.

"You know what this undercover might work. What do I have to do?" asked Kevin with a smile on his face.

"I can not believe Ben made me go through this. And why was I doing this again?.. Oh yeah, it was what Grandpa Max would have wanted." Thought Gwen walking inside a restaurant. She was wearing a knee-lenght blue dress and black heels

She asked the waiter for the table reserved for Ben Tennyson, it was what Ben said when he explained what to do, and the waiter said her friend already came.

Gwen was a little frustrated to learn the Plumber's kid was already there and waiting for her and thinkng that she isn't punktual, but when she got there she didn't see anyone but Kevin.

"Kevin?" said Gwen suprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ben told me something about a kid he found." Explained Kevin.

"Me too. It is so obvious what he's trying to do." Said Gwen.

"It is?" asked Kevin confused.

"And I might thank him after this." Said Gwen.

"What? Why? What's going on? Are you going to tell me?" asked Kevin.

"Since you won't ask me out, he is obviously trying to set us a date." explained Gwen.

"Well? Are we going to talk or eat." Kevin pulled a chair for Gwen to eat.

Gwen sat on the chair and Kevin slowly pushed. After their meal came Gwen started to talk. "Maybe after this you'll take me on an official first date."

Kevin almost chocked when he heard those words. "Maybe I will or maybe I won't."

Gwen started to stare at him furiouly.

"But the first one is much more likely to happen." Said Kevin.

**a/n: Hope you liked it. I really love the Kwevin pairing. They are just too cute together.**

**Please review))**


End file.
